That Was Easy
by The Additional Pylon
Summary: How the Frieza saga should've ended. Who knew that it could've been this easy? oneshot


Ever since I've watched the Frieza saga, I've been wanting to share this idea. Anywho, this story takes place right after Krillin and Gohan finds the Namekian village under attack by Frieza and his cohorts. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>That Was Easy<strong>

Krillin and Gohan watched in horror as Zarbon began to mercilessly slaughter the Namekians. In a matter of seconds, only the Namekian elder and two children were left standing. As Zarbon returned to his usual spot next to his master, Frieza spoke up.

"Now then. Why don't you hand over the Dragon Ball to us before anyone else gets hurt?"

"What... what are you planning to use the Dragon Balls for?" the elder managed to ask.

"Oh, just a little wish. All I desire is immortality."

The elder seemed shocked to hear this but soon regained his composure.

"Never. I'd rather die than hand over the Dragon Ball to the likes of you."

Hearing this, Frieza's smile widened.

"How unfortunate. But I wonder. Will you still maintain that stubborn attitude of yours after watching those two children die?"

"What? You... you would dare bring the children into this? You monster!"

From atop their hiding place, Gohan and Krillin tried their best to suppress their anger.

"Those bastards! How... how can they do this?" Gohan said through gritted teeth.

"H.. Hey! Calm down, Gohan! There's nothing we can do right now! Those guys are just too powerful for us!"

"Grr. There has to be something we can do!"

As Gohan said this, a look of inspiration suddenly lit up Krillin's face.

"Hey, Gohan. Those guys down there can't sense energy, right?"

Gohan turned to look at Krillin with a very confused look.

"Umm, I don't think so. They seem to depend entirely on those machines they're wearing for that. Why are you asking?"

"Oh, you'll see. Just continue to stay out of sight for a while, will ya?"

Much to Gohan's surprise, Krillin jumped down from the cliff and landed right in front of Frieza's gang. Everyone stared at the short newcomer as he strutted towards the intergalactic tyrant.

"And just who do we have here?" Frieza finally asked, breaking the awkward silence that had formed.

"Someone who's going to take you guys all down," Krillin replied with a smug look on his face.

Frieza and his henchmen all laughed when they heard this. Krillin just continued to stand there as he waited for the laughter to subside.

"You're going to take us down? What a joke. Dodoria, please check this runt's power level for me."

As soon as Dodoria got the results from his scouter, he began to laugh even more.

"1500? He's barely stronger than your average Saiyan!"

Krillin merely smiled as the villains mocked him once more. As soon as they were done, Krillin spoke up.

"If you're finished making fun of me, I'd like all of you to look closely at me for a second."

Frieza chuckled as he stared down the puny Earthling.

"Go ahead. I'm very interested in seeing what you'll do."

"Very well. Solar Flare!"

Everyone watching Krillin was suddenly blinded by an extremely bright flash of light. Before anyone could recover, Krillin raised his hand into the air and began to concentrate his energy.

"Destructo Disk!"

As Frieza's minions slowly regained their sight, they were faced with a horrifying image. The decapitated bodies of Frieza, Dodoria, and Zarbon were all slumped down on the ground, each body being slowly covered in a pool of their own blood. Rage soon replaced the minions' shock as they began to approach Krillin.

"You puny bastard! We're going to..."

Before he got the chance to finish, the minion was suddenly blasted to pieces by an energy beam. As the Namekian elder and the two kids watched in amazement, Gohan came down from the cliff-side and began to single-handedly pummel the remaining henchmen. In no time at all, all of Frieza's underlings were either blasted to pieces or beaten to a pulp. Krillin and Gohan dusted off their hands as they observed their handiwork.

"Well, that was easy."


End file.
